


Tell That To Him

by Semi_problematic



Series: Crack [18]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bad Flirting, Domestic Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "I want to have sex with Philip." Lukas' tray clattered against the wooden lunch table.Rose choked on her milk, covering her mouth. She set it down, picking up a napkin and wiping her mouth. "Isn't that what you're supposed to tell...him?" She asked, finally looking up at him. "Because.. I have no idea where I can even be involved in that situation, and honestly, I don't want to be involved."





	Tell That To Him

"I want to have sex with Philip." Lukas' tray clattered against the wooden lunch table.

Rose choked on her milk, covering her mouth. She set it down, picking up a napkin and wiping her mouth. "Isn't that what you're supposed to tell...him?" She asked, finally looking up at him. "Because.. I have no idea where I can even be involved in that situation, and honestly, I don't want to be involved."

"Rude." Lukas laughed. "But I'm not here just to say that. I'm here to ask how I... ya know... have sex again."

"Well, you stick your penis in-"

"Rose!" Lukas slammed his hands on the table. "Don't be a smartass! You know what I mean!" 

"Just tell him. That's what healthy couples do." Rose smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "And ya know... people with brains." 

"But how!?" Lukas all but whined. "It's not that easy! Its weird!" 

"Why do you insist on making your life so much harder than it needs to be?" Rose asked. She tilted her head to the side and played with the food on her tray. 

"Because it's just who I am." Lukas replied. "So, help! Please!" 

"I haven't even slept with anyone!" Rose laughed. "You're the one who's not a virgin. Figure it out."

"When have I ever been able to figure something out for myself?" Lukas placed both his hands on the table. "You're his friend. You know all the stuff he likes. Tell me about it."

"So you just assume Philip and I talk about kinks and thats it?" Rose raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of her milk.

"I mean.." Lukas looked down at his lap. "Now you're making things harder than it needs to be. Just tell me. Yes or no. Do you know what he likes? Like what he's into?" 

"Yes." Rose smiled. "And he knows what I like."

"That's beside the point. Also, you're never allowed to have sex. That's a weird image and I never want to think about it again." Lukas made a face and shook his head. "Ew."

"Asshole." Rose muttered under her breath. "You think you and Philip is a better image than me and someone?"

"I mean, yeah. I'm hot and he's my boyfriend." Lukas ran his fingers through his hair. "Just.. tell me what he's into so I don't make an ass of myself."

"There's no stopping you from doing that. But, I guess I can tell you." Rose leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. "He's into dominant people. Like, if you push him against a wall or grab him by the jaw and kinda push him around he'd like it."

Lukas nodded, biting his lip. "Okay, thanks." He stood up so fast that his chair fell backwards and clattered on the ground. He grabbed his backpack and rushed past the table. "See ya!" 

"Lukas, I really think you should.." Rose sighed, shaking her head. "And hes already gone."

\- 

The horror movie Philip picked was only background noise as the two kissed. Philip was in Lukas' lap, arms draped around his neck. Lukas' hands were on his hips, pulling Philip closer. They had been like this for almost an hour. Kissing. Touching. Loving. It had been weeks since they had been able to be alone together and want to do these things. 

Philip had been so depressed about his mom and as much as Lukas knew about the pain of losing someone like that, he didn't really know how to help. All he really did was stay when Philip wanted him and go when Philip didn't. It was easier that way. Fighting would've made them both feel worse and that was the last thing Lukas wanted. So he waited. And waited. And waited.

Philip pulled away from Lukas, panting. He pressed his forehead against Lukas', grinning. "I've missed you. Missed this." 

Lukas swallowed before nodding. "Me too. Missed having you all to myself.

"The homework and the therapy and everything just built up." Philip pecked his lips. "But now we're here. And its- 

Lukas smiled. "Perfect."

"You're being sappy." Philip laughed, kissing Lukas again. 

"Is that a bad thing?" Lukas kissed down his neck. 

"Never." Philip pulled away and slid his hands down Lukas' chest. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get me a beer."

Philip stopped, leaning back. "What?"

"Get me a beer." Lukas looked up at him. "Now."

"Okay.. what the fuck?" Philip climbed out of his lap, running his fingers through his hair. "Seriously, what the-:

"I think you're confused-" 

"No." Philip shook his head. "You are confused if you think you can talk to me like that."

"Philip-"

"I'm not your little bitch."

"I know that." Lukas stood up, putting his hands on Philips arms. "Baby-" 

"What?" Philip snapped, looking up at Lukas.

"I wasn't trying to upset you. I just-"

"Just what?"

"Wanted to.. have sex again."

"So... let me get this straight. You told me to get you a beer... in order to have sex with me again." Philip stared at him. "How did you even come to that conclusion?"

"Rose said you liked dominance!" 

"Oh...oh my god, Lukas. Are you an idiot?" 

Lukas blushed, looking down. "What did I do wrong?"

"I want you to boss me around in the bedroom! Not in real life!" 

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Because, oh, I don't know, common sense?" Philip rubbed his face. "You're.. god. You're something else."

"Is that a good thing?" Lukas asked, leaning down and kissing Philips forehead.

"Yeah." Philip nodded. "It is."


End file.
